Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Cromartie High School - 10 votes 1. The Cat Returns - 10 votes 3. Big O - 9.88 votes 4. Shin Chan - 9.86 votes 5. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 9.85 votes 6. Castle in the Sky - 9.83 votes 7. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - 9.79 votes 8. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 9. Spice & Wolf - 9.67 votes 9. GaoGaiGar - 9.67 votes 9. Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (ADV Version) - 9.67 votes 12. Golden Boy - 9.61 votes 13. Black Lagoon - 9.59 votes 14. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 9.56 votes 15. Cowboy Bebop - 9.55 votes 16. Berserk - 9.53 votes 17. Whisper of the Heart - 9.42 votes 18. Yu Yu Hakusho - 9.4 votes 18. GunxSword - 9.4 votes 18. Gunslinger Girl - 9.4 votes 21. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) - 9.36 votes 22. Sgt. Frog - 9.36 votes 22. Mobile Suit Gundam - 9.36 votes 24. Porco Rosso - 9.33 votes 25. Inuyasha - 9.31 votes 26. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 27. Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight - 9.25 votes 28. Outlaw Star - 9.24 votes 29: Le Chevalier D'Eon - 9.23 votes 30. Afro Samurai - 9.22 votes 31. Princess Tutu - 9.2 votes 32. Gankutsuou: The Curse of Monte Cristo - 9.11 votes 33. Witchblade - 9.1 votes 34. Ultimate Muscle - 9.09 votes 35. Ergo Proxy - 9.01 votes 36. Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind - 9 votes 36. Zoids New Century Zero - 9 votes 38. .hack//SIGN - 8.95 votes 38. Read or Die (OVA) - 8.95 votes 40. Hellsing Ultimate - 8.94 votes 41. Full Metal Panic! - 8.91 votes 42. Trigun - 8.84 votes 43. Tenchi Muyo - 8.8 votes 44. Kenichi the Mightest Disciple - 8.83 votes 45. Ouran High School Host Club - 8.78 votes 46. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 47. Death Note - 8.73 votes 48. Baccano! - 8.72 votes 49. Trinity Blood - 8.7 votes 50. Monster - 8.67 votes 50. My Neighbor Totoro - 8.67 votes 50. Soul Eater - 8.67 votes 50. Immortal Grand Prix (IGPX) - 8.67 votes 50. Noein - 8.67 votes 50. Tales of Earthsea - 8.67 votes 56. Welcome to the NHK - 8.57 votes 56. Claymore - 8.57 votes 58. Fullmetal Alchemist - 8.56 votes 59. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 60. BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - 8.5 votes 60. Highlander: The Search for Vengeance - 8.5 votes 60. Angelic Layer - 8.5 votes 63. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 64. One Piece (FUNimation Dub) - 8.4 votes 64. Air - 8.4 votes 66. Samurai Champloo - 8.38 votes 66. Last Exile - 8.38 votes 68. Shakugan no Shana - 8.36 votes 69. Robotech - 8.33 votes 69. The World of Narue - 8.33 votes 69. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - 8.33 votes 72. Pokemon - 8.3 votes 72. Record of Lodoss War - 8.3 votes 74. Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - 8.29 votes 75. Eureka Seven - 8.28 votes 76. Ponyo - 8.25 votes 76. Rebuild of Evangelion 1.11 - 8.25 votes 76. Chrono Crusade - 8.25 votes 79. Code Geass - 8.24 votes 80. Serial Experiments Lain - 8.23 votes 81. Giant Robo - 8.2 votes 81. Irresponsible Captain Tylor - 8.2 votes 83. Kanon 2006 - 8.17 votes 83. Gundam SEED - 8.17 votes 85. s-CRY-ed - 8.16 votes 86. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 86. Basilisk - 8.14 votes 86. Shuffle! - 8.14 votes 89. Princess Mononoke - 8.12 votes 90. Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation) - 8.09 votes 91. Yu-Gi-Oh - 8.05 votes 92. Darker than Black - 8 votes 92. Garzey's Wing - 8 votes 92. Armitage III - 8 votes 92. FLAG - 8 vote 92. Sky Crawlers - 8 vote 92. Ranma 1/2 - 8 votes 98. Naruto - 7.96 votes 99. Naruto Shippuden - 7.95 votes 100. Lucky Star - 7.88 votes 100. Kamichu! - 7.88 votes 102. Fantastic Children - 7.83 votes 103. Shaman King - 7.79 votes 104. Blood+ - 7.78 votes 105. Fruits Baskets - 7.75 votes 105. Haibane Renmei - 7.75 votes 105. Zoids - 7.75 votes 105. Mushi-shi - 7.7 votes 109. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 110. Hikaru no Go - 7.67 votes 111. Vandred - 7.63 votes 112. Bible Black - 7.6 votes 113. Rurouni Kenshin - 7.53 votes 114. Kodocha - 7.5 votes 115. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - 7.48 votes 116. Gundam 00 - 7.42 votes 116. Planetes - 7.42 votes 118. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 119. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group) - 7.33 votes 120. Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV series) - 7.27 votes 121. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - 7.26 votes 122. Voltron - 7.07 votes 123. Bleach - 7.05 votes 124. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 125. Blue Gender - 7 votes 125. Ghost in the Shell (Movie) - 7 votes 125. Silent Mobius - 7 votes 125. Iria: Zeiram the Animation - 7 votes 129. Dragon Ball - 6.88 votes 130. Macross Plus - 6.75 votes 130. Excel Saga - 6.75 votes 130. Samurai 7 - 6.75 votes 130. Kaleido Star - 6.67 votes 130. Gantz - 6.67 votes 130. Fighting Foodons - 6.67 votes 136. Busou Renkin - 6.63 votes 137. His and Her Circumstances - 6.63 votes 138. Vampire Hunter D - 6.5 votes 139. The Slayers (Movies) - 6.4 votes 140. Hunter x Hunter - 6.36 votes 141. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 141. The Slayers (TV Series) - 6.25 votes 143. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes 144. Elfen Lied - 6.05 votes 145. Negima - 5.86 votes 146. Betterman - 5.5 vote 147. Sailor Moon - 5.2 votes 148. Full Moon O - 5 votes 148. Blue Seed - 5 votes 150. Great Teacher Onizuka - 4.96 votes 151. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni / When They Cry - 4.9 votes 152. Clannad - 4.85 votes 153. Banner of the Stars - 4.75 votes 154. Crest of the Stars - 4 votes 155. Aura Battler Dunbine - 3.75 votes 156. Revolutionary Girl Utena - 3.7 votes 157. Samurai X (OVAs) - 3.5 votes 158. Sonic X - 3 votes 159. One Piece (4kids Dub) - 2.94 votes 160. Yu-Gi-Oh GX - 2.9 votes 161. Karin - 2.25 votes 162. K-ON! (Animax Dub) - 2 votes 163. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - 1.31 votes ---- Kaze no Yojimbo - N/A votes Blade of the Immortal - N/A votes Dub Voice Actors/Actresses Results & Rankings #Dan Green - 9.87 votes #Laura Bailey - 9.63 votes #Steven Blum - 9.41 votes #Christopher Sabat - 9.39 votes #Brina Palencia - 9.09 votes #Luci Christian - 9.07 votes #Monica Rial - 8.79 votes #Greg Ayres - 8.4 votes #Chris Ayres - 8 votes Nominations This is the list of shows that have been nominated. Nominated Series: Escaflowne Knights of the Zodiac El Cazador de la Bruta Hell Girl Tokko MD Geist Legend of the Overfiend Fushigi Yuugi D. Gray Man Durarara ROD (TV Series) Ghost StoriesHeat Guy J Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi Pani Poni Dash Cyber City Oedo 808 Chobits School Rumble Ai Yori Aoshi Kenichi Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Oh Edo Rocket Sekirei Eden of the East Paprika Summer Wars Category:Rating Topic